The list
by Lirionegro1
Summary: Cuando una puerta se cierra, otra se abre, sólo que a veces esa puerta lleva a una ruta oscura e insana de la que no hay vuelta atrás. FIC DEDICADO A BECCAX3


**Querida Beccax3:  
>No sé quién eres, pero voy a encontrarte y voy a matarte... oooh... perdón, línea equivocada; no voy a matarte pero sí voy a darte el fic que pediste para navidad... aunque ya sea 15 de Enero ._. en fin, mil disculpas por la tardanza, de verdad tuve varios problemas para figurar lo que querías, especialmente porque no suelo escribir Cleon, pero quería aceptar el desafío; en fin espero que sea de tu agrado.<strong>

**Lirio.**

El reloj marcaba las 3 am y ella aún estaba sola en esa enorme casa que ambos habían comprado para su supuesta hermosa y numerosa familia, una familia que hoy, no era más que una simple fantasía, un sueño muerto que tenía como resultado habitaciones vacías que pertenecían a fantasmas de niños que jamás nacerían y que sin embargo eran sus cadenas, eran el constante recuerdo de su fracaso como mujer.

Claire acarició su vientre y se detestó así misma, estaba maldita, podrida, entendía de vez en cuando las acciones de Leon, las entendía, entendía que él también quisiera hacer un pequeño duelo por su planeado futuro que había muerto con una simple palabra; sin embargo, pese a su entendimiento y a su paciencia, las cosas no se suponían que debieran ser así; se suponía que debían apoyarse mutuamente, seguir juntos y tomar alguna decisión importante que hiciera que su vida juntos recobrara sentido, pero no, en lugar de eso, su amado compañero llegaba a la madrugada, oliendo a alcohol, cigarrillos y perfume barato.

Un suspiro se escapó de su boca y deseó poder decirle a su hermano lo que sucedía, lo mal que iba su relación, le gustaría poder contarle de su imposibilidad, pero quizás estaba muy avergonzada o quizás muy culpable como para siquiera mencionarlo en voz alta; después de todo, fue Chris quién se había mostrado en desacuerdo por su matrimonio a la tierna edad de 20 años después de un fugaz noviazgo de tan sólo 3 meses.

Chasqueó la lengua y pensó volvió la vista a esos meses donde sólo importaban el amor y los sueños, nada más, donde ambos creían conocerse por el sólo de hecho de verse con los mismos ojos llenos de amor, pues sí, después de todo, el amor ciega a las personas, las oculta bajo un dulce manto rosa que repele todos los demás colores, sonidos y sobre todo que repele y oculta aquél rincito en el alma, ese rincón oscuro, donde habitan los demonios. La mano de la fémina tocó levemente el bolsillo de su bata donde se encontraba aquella tétrica hoja de papel propiedad de su esposo.

La puerta se abrió y el rubio que esperaba cruzó por ella. La pelirroja ya lo esperaba, tenía varias cosas que decirle a su marido, definitivamente, ambos, tenían mucho de qué hablar, especialmente sobre secretos y acciones.

-Leon – Le llamó desde la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué?

-Necesitamos hablar

-Ahora no

-Ahora – resopló con firmeza y la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un bufido seguido del ruido sordo que provocó el cuerpo del hombre al desplomarse sobre el sofá de mala gana.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Bufó mientras restregaba sus ojos en señal de fastidio y cansancio.- ¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar hasta mañana? Debo trabajar en la mañana, como todos los días.

-No vuelves exactamente de trabajar – él le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a su respuesta.

-Ciertamente.

-Esto no puede seguir así

-Concuerdo- dijo luego de deliberar por unos minutos. – Entonces es lo mejor seguir cada uno nuestro camino.

- O podríamos intentar recomponer el nuestro – La pelirroja no esperaba tal respuesta de su supuesto compañero, pero sí estaba dispuesta a todo para al menos recuperarlo y tenía la carta ideal. Claire sacó del bolsillo de su bata una hoja ajada y amarillenta y la desdobló frente a su esposo quién no pareció inmutarse. – Debemos hacerlo sin secretos… ¿Qué es esto?

-Me preguntaba cuándo ibas a encontrar eso.

-¿Dices que lo dejaste para que la viera?- ella estaba muy muy confundida.

-Claro, pero te tardaste varios meses, empezaba a aburrirme de esperar. ¿Has leído el interior?

-Sí y quiero una explicación.

-No hay nada que explicar… ¿Qué es lo que parece?

-Una lista de cosas que hacer

-Exacto, es eso mismo, ni más ni menos. Lee la lista

Redfield, aún confundida, e incluso algo asustada y con un nudo en la boca del estómago releyó para sus adentros una por una las frases colocadas en la lista, todas con diferentes colores de tinta, como si hubiese tomado mucho tiempo pensar cada una de las actividades.

-Leelas para mí, por favor – Al parecer el anterior estado del rubio se había borrado completamente al ver que por fin, Claire había encontrado su preciosa lista. Ella se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta:

"Golpear a una mujer"

"Violar a una adolescente"

"Matar a alguien"

"Torturar a una persona y luego matarla"

"Secuestrar a alguien"

"Quemar animales"

"Tener sexo con un cadáver"

"Participar de una orgía"

-¿Planeas hacer todo esto? – preguntó dubitativa sobre si quería o no saber la respuesta.

-Todos tenemos un lado oscuro, algunos se molestan en ocultarlo, negarlo o incluso guardarlo, yo no, no le veo el sentido; y sí, planeo hacer todo eso, salvo claro las que ya están tachadas.

-Entonces… ¿Ya no quieres golpear, quemar animales ni estar en una orgía? – Una parte de sí estaba horrorizada por las palabras que indiferente salían despedidas de los labios, otrora dulces y honestos de su esposo

Leon sonrió y dejó escapar un pequeño bufido cargado de sorna.

-Ya están hechas

Un frío la invadió desde lo más profundo de su ser, eso no era real, no podía ser cierto, era sólo una horrible pesadilla; Claire sintió que sus piernas temblaban, como si sus huesos se hubiesen convertido en alguna especie de material esponjoso, incapaz de ponerse firme, algunas gotas de sudor helado se hicieron presentes en su frente y en sus manos.

-No seré parte de esto- susurró entrecortada cuando finalmente pudo articular palabra.

-Lo lamento mucho, querida, pero me temo que debes hacerlo, has encontrado la lista y eso te obliga a ayudarme – respondió con indiferencia, como si lo que dijera fuera tan simple como una discusión sobre la cena.

-No y no te dejaré hacerlo, le entregaré esta lista a Chris en la mañana – la pelirroja se puso de pie como pudo dando por terminada la charla.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que llegarás viva a la mañana?- el sonido de los pasos de la fémina cesó inmediatamente.

-Claire, hay dos formas de hacer esto – dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella con paso firme, como si fuera un verdadero depredador… y joder que lo era – puedes hacerlo junto a mí, estar juntos codo a codo en esta pequeña travesía o bien, puedo hacer mi pequeño camino contigo; eres víctima o victimaria.

La pesada mano de Leon se posó en su mejilla en una amenazante caricia mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras con tranquilidad; una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios más esa misma mueca no pudo traducirse en sus ojos; en ellos no había un solo ápice de dulzura, había algo más algo mucho mayor, más grande que un simple deseo o que una frívola amenaza, en sus ojos estaba el brillo de la complicidad.

Claire tragó sus pocas producciones salivales más en su garganta el líquido se sintió como arena, arena ardiente que se pegaba en su tráquea, que la ahogaba y enmudecía, que la asfixiaba rápidamente.

-Me gustan los amaneceres – continuó sin retirar su mano - ¿Quieres ver el siguiente, amor mío?

No hubo palabras que salieran de su boca, sabía que Leon hablaba en serio, todo en él le decía que debía aceptar y entonces, sólo entonces, mientras sus ojos aún profundizaban en los orbes azules del rubio supo que esa bestia era realmente su esposo… y lo aceptó desde lo más profundo de su ser, desde aquel recóndito lugar de su alma, aquel lugar donde la moral no es más que un cuento de antaño, una leyenda sin sentido ni razón de ser.

Y liberó a su propia bestia.

_  
><strong>Gracias por leer hasta el final! en fin querida Beccax3 hope u like it y de nuevo, disculpa la demora. <strong>


End file.
